Flowers For You
by Lee Minry
Summary: aku persembahkan buket bunga ini untukmu. Dan aku akan tetap memberikan buket ini sepanjang hidupmu sayang. KYUMIN/GS/ abal2/ newbie/ oneshoot. RnR please


**Flowers for You**

**Cast : **

**Lee Sungmin as Yeoja**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Namja**

**Rate T**

**Genre : tentukan sendiri ^^**

**Warning : pasaran, abal-abal, penulis amatiran, ga jelas.**

**Summarry : aku persembahkan buket bunga ini untukmu. Dan aku akan tetap memberikan buket ini sepanjang hidupmu sayang.**

**Disclamar : pilih Cho Kyuhyun atau Lee Sungmin? ahh! Bingung. yang pasti FF abal ini murni milik saya *cengo bacanya kekek ^^**

**Diperkenankan untuk dibaca tapi tidak untuk di BASH ^_^**

**Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun**

.

.

.

.

Disebuah taman di area kampus internasional itu tampak di penuhi oleh orang2 yang berlalu lalang dan tidak sedikit para mahasiswa itu berhenti untuk melihat apa yang di lakukan oleh sepasang anak manusia yang berbeda jenis. Teriknya sinar matahari tak menyurutkan kerubungan para mahasiswa itu untuk segera hengkang dari tempat mereka sekarang.

Tampak seorang namja tampan berkulit pucat dengan balutan kemeja merah kotak2nya dan celana jins agak kebiru2an jangan lupakan sepasang sepatu kets yang ia pakai menambah ketampanan namja itu. Di tangannya terdapat sebuket bunga mawar yang sangat cantik yang sudah di hias sedemikan rupa olehnya.

Sedangkan yeoja cantik nan manis yang berada di hadapan namja itu, terlihat sangat anggunnya dengan balutan gaun putih selutut berlengan pendek, hanya sebuah bando berwarna senada yang menghiasi rambut panjang lurusnya.

"Lee Sungmin di hadapan semua orang, aku Cho Kyuhyun akan mengakui sesuatu padamu" kata namja tampan itu bernama Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin yeoja dihadapannya dengan tatapan teduhnya.

Sungmin hanya diam menyaksikan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh namja dihadapannya itu. Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Sungmin lebih dekat hingga jarak diantara mereka hanya 1 meter. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dari saku celanannya dan membuka kotak itu. Ia tidak mengiraukan para mahasiwa yang sedang menontonnya, toh itu yang ia harapkan. Karena para mahasiswa itu akan menjadi saksi apa yang akan ia lakukan pada yeoja manis dihadapannya. Yeoja yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya itu sejak dari zaman mereka masih duduk di bangku SMA.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun memegang kotak kecil itu sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang buket bunga mawar. Sungmin bukan yeoja polos atau yeoja bodoh yang tidak tahu akan situasi saat ini, ia benar2 paham. Pikirannya bercabang, mungkinkah namja yang sudah lima tahun menjadi kekasihnya itu akan melamarnya. Sungguh memikirkannya saja sudah membuat semburat merah muncul dikedua pipi chubby nya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin tengah merona hanya tersenyum dengan manis. Ya! Kyuhyun telah memutuskan ia kan mengatakan keinginannya itu pada yeoja manis dihadapannya.

"Lee Sungmin dihadapan tuhan yang sedang melihat kita dari atas sana, dan dihadapan semua mahasiwa yang sedang memperhatikan kita saat ini" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya panjangnya lalu bersimpuh dengan satu kakinya.

"Lee Sungmin jadilah pendamping hidupku, jadilah ibu dari anak2ku kelak. cintai aku dan temani aku menghabiskan sisa hidupku. Aku memang bukan namja yang sempurna tapi aku akan menjadi orang yang selalu mencintaimu, melindungimu dan mengasihinimu kau harus percaya itu" walaupun gugup menghinggapinya tapi Kyuhyun berusah untuk tetap tenang, dia tidak mau merusak suasana melamarnya menjadi kacau hanya karena rasa gugupnya itu.

Setetes air mata sudah keluar dari sudut mata Sungmin. Dihadapan semua orang Kyuhyun melamarnya. Yeoja mana yang tidak terharu ketika namja dicintainya melamarnya di hadapan beribu2 pasang mata.

"Kyu~" cicit Sungmin pelan, dia sudah tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, yang Sungmin lakukan hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan dari sorot matanya. Ya! Sungmin menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat manis. Senyuman yang bisa membuat yeoja manapun akan meleleh karenanya.

"aku sudah mengungkapakan semua isi hatiku, sekarang giliranmu" Kyuhyun menyodorkan kedua tangannya yang masing2 menggenggam buket bunga dan kotak kecil. Para mahasiwa yang melihat itu tampak gemas satu sama lain karena kelakuan namja populer seantero kampus.

"jika kau memilih kotak kecil ini, itu artinya kau menerimaku dan kita akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan. Jika kau memilih buket bunga ini, itu artinya kau menerimaku tapi kita akan bertunangan lebih dahulu kemudian kita melangsungkan pernikahan"

"YA! Itu sama saja. Aishh kenapa kau merusak suasana yang sudah romantis ini" baik Sungmin maupun para mahasiswa di buat melongo mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun tapi sedetik kemudian mereka semua tersenyum dan mulai terkekeh akan tindakan Kyuhyun.

"jadi kau memilih yang mana?! Kau tahu, tanganku sudah pegal dari tadi memegang buket bunga dan kotak kecil ini" ujar Kyuhyun sedikit merajuk mungkin.

Sungmin mendengus sebal kearah Kyuhyun. Sebal? Mungkin. Tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang Sungmin rasakan dalam hatinya. "dasar bahkan kedua barang yang kau pegang itu tidak sampai 10 kg beratnya kau sudah mengeluh ckck.." kata Sungmin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian lalu mengacak2 rambut Sungmin pelan dengan tangan kanannya yang sedang menggenggam kotak kecil.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian merapihkan rambutnya yang sudah berantakan oleh Kyuhyun. "ahh! Kyu kau membuat rambutku berantakan tahu" ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh.

"Jadi Lee Sungmin-ssi, kau masih mempunyai hutang jawaban padaku. Kau tidak lupa bukan?" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya yang masih setia memegang buket bunga dan kotak kecil.

Sungmin pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke dua tangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya khas seorang Lee Sungmin jika sedang berfikir. Kyuhyun sangat gemas ingin mencubit kedua pipi chubby kekasihnya itu. Pilihan manapun Kyuhyun tidak akan dirugikan toh ujung2nya Sungmin tetap akan menjadi miliknya.

"Sudah memikirkannya agasshi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin melepas jari telunjuknya dari bibir shap M nya itu. Anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban dari Sungmin kalau dia sudah mendapat pilihan mana yang tepat.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menggoda. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah buket bunga tapi ketika hampir menyentuh buket itu Sungmin memundurkan tangannya.

**SREET**

Sungmin beralih mengambil kotak kecil berwarna merah yang berada di tangan kanan Kyuhyun dan menggenggam kotak itu dengan kedua tangannya. Sungmin menunduk kepalanya karena malu dan benar saja wajah Sungmin sudah benar2 memerah.

Semua mahasiwa yang melihat itu bertepuk tangan dengan riang. Melihat Kyumin membuat buncahan hati mereka ikut merasakan bagaimana perasaan yang dirasakan oleh Kyumin. Ahh! Terharu, senang bahkan iri terlihat jelas dari wajah masing2 para mahasiswa itu.

Para mahasiwa saja sudah heboh, apalahi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum dengan lebar menampilkan deretan gigi putih rapihnya itu. "jadi kau memilih, kita langsung menikah" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan sambil mengambil kotak kecil itu kembali dari tangan Sungmin.

"eum.." Sungmin menganggukan kepalannya kemudian menunduk "masa aku harus menunggu lagi menjadi istrimu dengan bertunangan. Shireo" gumam Sungmin pelan. Namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum jail.

Kyuhyun memegang dagu Sungmin dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya kemudian mendongkakkan wajah Sungmin supaya melihat kearahnya. "aku sangat senang karena kau memilih kotak ini dari pada buket bunga" Sungmin tersenyum, kemudian Kyuhyun berbisik tepat di telinga Sungmin. "itu tandanya kau sudah tidak sabar menjadi istriku kan?" goda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. "aish Kyu brhentilah merusak suasana yang sedang romantis" kata Sungmin sambil sedikit cemberut.

Kyuhyun membuka kotak itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah cincn yang sangat indah dengan berlian berwarna biru di tengahnya. Kyuhyun pun langsung memakaikan cincin itu di jari kanan Sungmin. Riuh tepuk tangan kembali terdengar saat Kyuhyun sudah memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Sungmin.

Kyuhyun lalu menyerahkan buket bunga itu kepada Sungmin. Senyum kebahagiaan tetap menghiasi Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin. Sungmin pun menerima buket itu.

"terima kasih karena kau sudah mencintaiku dan mempercayaiku untuk menjadi pendampingmu. Saranghae Kyu"

"nado. Noumu saranghanikka" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan tangan kirinya. Tak lama setelah itu Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin untuk mendekat kearahnya.

**CUP**

Kecupan manis Kyuhyun daratkan di bibir plum Sungmin. Kecupan yang menyalurkan betapa bahagianya ia ketika Sungmin menerimanya. Sedikit mengerakan bibir mereka saling berpagut tanpa ada nafsu yang mendominasi. Begitu manis. Jangan lupakan kawan! mereka melakukannya di hadapan beribu pasang mata yang tetap setia menyaksikan acara lamar melamar ala Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Selang sehari setelah acara melamar yang dilakukan Kyuhyun di taman kampus tempat mereka menamba ilmu, Kyumin langsung mengikat janji suci mereka. Dihadapan Tuhan, pastur, orang tua, keluarga dan para sahabat. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengucapkan janji sumpah setia sehidup semati, menerima dikala sehat maupun sakit, dalam keadaan kaya ataupun miskin. Menjaga hati dan cinta mereka sampai maut memisahkan.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun dan orang tuanya plus orang tua Sungmin, mereka sudah mempersiapkan acara pernikahan Kyumin dari jauh hari. Jadi ketika Kyuhyun melamar Sungmin, segala macam yang menyangkut hal2 tentang acara pernikah itu sudah rampung.

Sungguh itulah yang sudah lama di impikan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dua jiwa, satu hati yang diikat dalam pernikahan. Lalu bagaimana Kyuhyun menafkahi Sungmin sedangkan dia belum tuntas menamatkan pendidikannya? Apakah Kyuhyun mengandalkan orang tuanya? Tentu saja itu tidak benar.

Kyuhyun sangat tahu akan hal itu. Karena itu jauh sebelum Kyuhyun melamar Sungmin, ia sudah bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya sebagai staf pemasaran. Kenapa hanya menjadi staf pemasaran? Kenapa tidak menjadi direktur? Toh itukan perusahan ayahnya dan otomatis suatu saat nanti ia akan mengambil alih perusahan ayahnya itu.

Kyuhyun juga tahu tentang hal itu, ia akan mengambil alih perusahaan ayahnya suatu saat nanti. Dan ia menyadari bahwa dirinya belum cukup untuk memegang posisi tersebut. Seorang direktur perusahaan? Siapa yang tidak ingin dengan posisi itu. Dan Kyuhyun bertekad ia akan mendapatkan posisi itu dengan usahanya sendiri. Dimulai dari nol.

.

.

.

Sepasang pengantin baru itu sedang berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang saling bertaut satu sama lain, menyusuri pesisir pantai di kepulauan Hawaii. Matahari sore seakan menjadi pelengkap suasana romantis di tempat itu.

Sungmin sekali2 melirik pada tangan yang salaing bertaut. Tangannya dan tangan suaminya. Ia tersenyum sungguh ini adalah minnya sejak dulu, dan mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan sekarang.

Ya mereka sedang berbulan madu. Mereka mendapat hadiah bulan madu ke Hawaii dari orang tua mereka sebagai hadiah pernikahan katanya.

"apa kau bahagia sayang?" kata Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi melihat istrinya yang sedang memandang kearah tangan mereka yang bertaut dengan erat.

Sungmin mendongkakkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah wajah tampan suaminya itu. "ne.. aku sangat sangat sangat bahagia. Akhirnya mimpiku jadi kenyataan" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan tentu saja Sungmin pun ikut menghentikan langkah kaki mungilnya.

"wae?" kata Sungmin heran ketika Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kain dari saku celana yang Kyuhyun pakai. Sebelumnya, Kyuhyun sudah mempersiapkan kain itu.

"mulai dari sini kau harus menutup matamu" Kyuhyun pun mulai memakaikan kain itu untuk menutupi kedua mata Sungmin dan mengikatnya pelan agar Sungmin tidak merasa sakit.

Kyuhyun kemudian membimbing langkah Sungmin agar tetap mengikutinya. Sungmin tidak tahu ia akan dibawa kemana oleh Kyuhyun. Tak lama, Sungmin di tuntun oleh Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sebuah kursi. Kyuhyun pun membuka kain yang menutupi mata foxy istrinya itu. Sungmin tempak mengerjap2kan matanya, mencoba memfocuskan pandangannya pada sekeliling.

"KEJUTAN.." teriak Kyuhyun setelah melihat Sungmin sudah membuka matanya dengan sempurna.

Sungmin menatap tak percaya sekaligus takjub dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Meja yang sudah dihiasi dengan sangat indah, diatasnya terdapat makanan kesukaannya dengan lilin yang sudah menyala menjadi pelengkap. Dan Sungmin baru menyadari bahwa di pulau ini hanya ada dia dan Kyuhyun saja. Sungmin terharu akan perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya. Kyuhyun sangat mengerti dirinya.

"Kyu! Ini.. ini" kata Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk manis dihadapannya.

"Arra.. kau harus membayar mahal untuk ini Cho Sungmin" goda Kyuhyun.

"Kyuu~~" rajuk Sungmin.

"aku hanya bercanda chagi" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, gemas sekali melihat Sungmin yang sedang merajuk seperti itu. Kyuhyun memotong kecil2 stik yang berada di piringnya, setelah selesai memotong. Kyuhyun meletakan piringnya dihadapan Sungmin dan mengambil piring Sungmin dan meletakkan piring itu di hadapannya.

"Gomawo.." kata Sungmin. Sungguh Sungmin sangat bersyukur atas apa yang tuhan berikan kepadanya. Seorang suami yang dengan tulus dan sepunuh hati mencintainya.

.

.

.

Kyumin sudah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Matahari sudah tenggelam sempurna. Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya sambil membawa sesuatu ditangannya. Sesuatu yang ia bawa ketika melamar Sungmin.

"For u, selamat hari Valentine" kata Kyuhyun.

"Bunga mawar lagi?" tanya Sungmin ketika ia menerima sebuah buket bunga mawar yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka? Cih siapa sekarang yang merusak acara romantis kita?" kata Kyuhyun sambil cemberut.

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya. "siapa yang tidak suka? Ck kau sensitif sekali" cibir Sungmin.

"Siapa lagi? Kamu lah. Kamu bilangkan 'bunga mawar lagi', itu sudah membuktikan kamu tidak suka dengan bunga yang aku berikan untukmu?" Kyuhyun masih setia dengan cemberutnya. Sungmin sedikit terkekeh melihat ekspresi suaminya itu.

"hah.." Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya. "Sekali lagi aku jelaskan aku bukan nya tidak suka, aku sangat suka sungguh" kata Sungmin meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa dirnya benar2 menyukai bunga yang diberiakan oleh suaminya itu. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tetap dalam posisi menekuk wajahnya sambil cemberut.

**CUP**

Sungmin mengecup bibir tebal suaminya, jika sedang marah atau merajuk Kyuhyun pasti akan selalu seperti ini, diam. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya kaget mendapat kecupan singkat dibibirnya itu.

"Aku hanya heran kenapa kau selalu memberiku bunga, itu saja tidak lebih" jelas Sungmin.

"Hanya itu?" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat satu alisnya. Merasa belum yakin dengan jawaban Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau tidak percaya padaku? Pada istrimu begitu?" dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani.. ani.. aku percaya pada istiku, mianhae ne. Jangan marah lagi" gantian Sungmin yang marah pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia memaafkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, meletakkan dagunya pada kepala istrinya itu. Sungmin membalas pelukan suaminya itu dan semakin menyesakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Kyu, kenapa kau selalu memberikanku bunga setiap hari kasih sayang?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak kenapa2 kok aku hanya ingin saja" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pelan punggung Sungmin.

"Jadi kamu akan memberiku bunga lagi saat hari kasih sayang yang akan datang?"

"Tidak tahu ya, lihat saja nanti" gado Kyuhyun. "Oh iya chagi, kamu belum membaca suratnya"

Sungmin seakan diingatkan, ya Sungmin lupa. Kyuhyun selalu menyertakan sepucuk surat ketika memberikan bunga padanya. Sungmin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun kemudian beralih mengambil surat yang terselip diantara bunga2 mawar itu. Sungmin membuka surat itu.

**_I Love You _**

**_~ Cho Sungmin My Lovely Wife ~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_From your lovely Husband_**

**__ Cho Kyuhyun __**

Sungmin menatap wajah tampan suaminya yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. matanya sudah berkaca2 melihat isi surat dari suami tampannya itu.

"Love you too.." lirih Sungmin. Air mata meluncur dengan indah ketika ia mengucapkan cintanya itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mengecup kening Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah 7 tahun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga. Kebahagiaan mereka bertambah lengkap ketika mereka telah di percaya oleh tuhan untuk memiliki buah hati cinta mereka yang sudah berumur 6 tahun sekarang. Cho Minhyun nama putri mereka.

Kyuhyun sudah menduduki posisi Direktur di perusahaan ayahnya. Akhirnya dia bisa membuktikan bahwa dia mampu. Sedangkan ayahnya sendiri sudah pensiun dari perusahaan.

Kyuhyun sedang membereskan segala dokument yang berserakan diatas mejanya. Ya sejak tadi ia berusaha agar pekerjaannya selesai lebih cepat. Hari ini hari kasih sayang. Kyuhyun sudah menjanjikan kepada Sungmin dan Minhyun untuk makan di luar rumah khusus untuk merayakan hari kasih sayang ini. Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya ketika ia sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannnya.

**DREET DREET DREET**

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya itu yang berada di atas meja, kemudian tersenyum melihat id caller yang terlihat di layar ponselnya, ia pun menjawab panggilan itu.

"waeyo Min?" kata Kyuhyun.

"_Kyu kau tidak lupa bukan?_" kata Sungmin di sebrang sana.

"kau kira aku sudah tua sampai2 aku melupakan acara malam ini?"

"_hehe.. ani aku hanya mengingatkan saja_"

Kyuhyun melonggarkan dasinya "kalau begitu berdandan lah yang cantik oke?"

"_tanpa di beritahu juga, aku sudah tahu. Aku hanya memperingatkan, jangan kaget jika kau menjemput aku dan Minhyun nanti. Karena kau akan bertemu dengan dua malaikat cantik yang sangat mencintaimu_"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan istrinya itu. "jongmal? Baiklah aku sudah tidak sabar jadinya, ingin bertemu dengan dua malaikat cantik" goda Kyuhyun.

"_kau pasti tidak akan menyangka, lihat saja_" kata Sungmin percaya diri akan ucapannya. Panggilan itu pun terputus.

Kyuhyun menatap langit2 ruangannya. Rasa syukur ia selalu panjatkan kepada Tuhan. Rasa syukur atas apa yang tengah ia miliki saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis kecil terlihat sangat imut dengan balutan gaun soft pink selututnya. Gadis kecil itu terlihat menghentak-hentakkan kakinya jika ia sedang kesal. Minhyun gadis kecil itu kesal karena ayahnya belum juga menjemput dirinya. Ayahnya sudah berjanji bahwa malam ini mereka sekeluarga akan merayakan hari kasih sayang.

"baby.. kemari, lebih baik Hyunie duduk saja ne sambil menunggu Appa" usul Sungmin pada buah hatinya. Minhyun hanya bisa mendelik tidak suka dengan usul ibunya itu. Yang ia butuhkan bukan duduk tapi ayahnya.

Minhyun mendekat kearah Sungmin yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah rumah mereka. "Umma.. kenapa Appa lama sekali? Sebenarnya jadi tidak sih?" tanya Minhyun pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum, ia tahu putrinya itu sedang kesal. Sungmin mengelus pipi mulus milik Minhyun. "Appa sebentar lagi sampai kok" kata Sungmin.

"benarkah? Awas saja ka-" ucapan Minyun terpotong oleh suara deru mobil masuk dipekarangan rumah.

"tuh kan. Appa sudah sampai" kata Sungmin kemudian ia beranjak menuju pintu untuk menyambut suaminya.

**CEKLEK**

Suara pintu dibuka oleh Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit kaget ketika ia membuka pintu ia melihat sebuket bukan mawar merah yang menutupi wajah suaminya itu. Sungmin tersenyum kemudian mengambil buket itu.

"terima kasih" kata Sungmin setelah mencium harumnya bunga itu.

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum kemudian memeluk Sungmin lalu mencium kening Sungmin sayang. Sungmin membalas pelukan suaminya itu.

"bersiaplah, Minhyun marah besar karena kau terlambat datang menjemput" ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya mengangukan kepalanya.

"dimana Minhyun sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun. Mereka masih berpelukan tidak peduli para tetangga melihat, karena mereka masih di depan pintu rumah mereka.

Sungmin melepas pelukan suaminya itu. "Minhyun di ruang tengah, Ia sudah sangat cantik loh. Tapi kamu malah datang terlambat"

"Kamu juga cantik nae yeobo.." ujar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Walau sudah berkali2 mendapat perlakuan yang selalu manis oleh Kyuhyun, tetap saja Sungmin selalu merona karenanya. Ahh! Sungguh rasa cinta diantara mereka semakin besar.

Sungmin mengambil sepucuk surat yang selalu Kyuhyun sertakan. Kyuhyun selalu memberinya sebuket bunga mawar, hanya bunga mawar merah ketika hari kasih sayang. Kyuhyun tidak pernah memberinya bunga jika bukan pada hari kasih sayang. Pengecualian ketika Kyuhyun melamarnya dulu. Sungmin kemudian membaca surat itu.

**_~ My Love For You Grows ~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_From your lovely Husband_**

**__ Cho Kyuhyun __**

.

.

.

.

**5 tahun kemudian**

Tangan Sungmin saling bertaut dengan erat. Airmatanya sudah mengalir dengan deras. Beribu-ribu doa telah ia panjatkan. Ia sedang duduk sendiri di kursi tunggu. Sungmin melihat kembali kearah kiri tepat ke sebuah pintu besar ruang oprasi. KyuhyunNya ada disana, KyuhyunNya sedang berada diantara hidup dan mati. Ani! Kyuhyun suaminya harus bertahan demi dirinya dan buah hatinya yang sudah beranjak remaja.

Sungmin sedang menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuk Kyuhyun siang itu. Lalu Sungmin mendengar suara ponselnya. Kakinya langsung lemas dan ia menangis dengan keras ketika mendengar kabar bahwa Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan. Bukankah ketika pagi Kyuhyun masih baik2 saja. Untung saja waktu itu ada ibunya yang sedang berkunjung.

Sungmin menangis didekapan ibunya itu. Tak lama setelah itu, Sungmin tersadar akan keadaan Kyuhyun. Ia beranjak mengambil kunci mobil menuju rumah sakit tempat KyuhyunNya di bawa. Sebelum itu, Sungmin meminta ibunya untuk menjemput Minhyun putrinya.

Sekelebat bayang2 percakapan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun bertebaran di kepalannya. Sudah seminggu ini Kyuhyun berbicara aneh. Sungmin berusaha tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya takut.

_"chagi jika nanti aku tidak ada, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

_"memangnya kau mau kemana eum..?"_

_"ya tidak kemana-mana, aku hanya ingin tahu saja"_

_"jika kamu sedang dalam perjalan bisnis yang memakan waktu seminggu. Biasanya aku dan Minhyun selalu menginap di rumah Umma mu"_

_"kalau itu aku juga tahu. Maksudku jika aku tidak ada di dunia ini"_

_"kamu bicara apa sih Kyu? Sudah ah. Aku tidak mau bicarakan itu lagi"_

.

.

_"chagi aku sudah mendapat persetujuan dari semua pemegang saham. Ah akhirnya usahaku meyakinkan mereka tidak sia2"_

_"memang kau mendapat persetujuan tentang apa?"_

_"aku mengajukan pada para pemegang saham, jika suatu saat aku tidak ada, kau yang akan menduduki posisi sebagai direktur"_

_"mwo? Kyu kenapa kau tidak bicarakan dulu denganku?"_

_"ini aku sedang bicarakan dengan mu bukan?"_

_Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. "aku percaya kamu pasti bisa. Inikan bukan hal yang baru untukmu, sebelumnya kan, kau pernah memegang posisi itu ketika aku jatuh sakit walaupun hanya sementara. Kau pun pernah memegang perusahaan ayahmu sebelum perusahaan ayahmu bergabung dengan perusahaan ayahku bukan? Dan satu lagi. Semua saham yang aku miliki dan kepemilikan perusahaan sudah aku ganti dengan namamu"_

_"Kyu~" cicit Sungmin._

**_CUP_**

_Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin. "Aku percaya padamu"_

.

.

.

.

Tak ada suara apapun di ruangan itu hanya ada suara pendeteksi jantung dan suara detak jarum jam. Minhyun duduk bersebelahan dengan Sungmin didekat ranjang rumah sakit yang sedang di tempati oleh Kyuhyun.

Ya sejam yang lalu Kyuhyun sudah selesai di oprasi dan langsung di pindahkan ke ruang rawat inap VVIP. Orang tua Sungmin dan Orang tua Kyuhyun sudah pulang, mereka mengambil perlengkapan mandi dan baju untuk Sungmin. Sungmin bilang dia akan tetap disini menemani suaminya.

"kapan Appa akan bangun Umma?" tanya Minhyun.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedang menatap wajah pucat suaminya kepada buah hatinya yang berada di sebelahnya. Minhyun menangis tanpa isakan, itu membuat ia tersadar bahwa ia masih memiliki seorang putri bersamanya.

Sungmin mengelus lembut rambut Minhyun. "Appa akan bangun sayang, Hyunie harus terus berdoa ne. Dan Hyunie harus percaya Appa pasti bangun" Minhyun mengangukan kepalanya kemudian memeluk Sungmin.

"Hyunie takut Umma~" lirih Minhyun. Sungmin menagis mendengar ucapan Minhyun. Ia pun sama takutnya dengan putri mereka. Tapi Sungmin berusaha untuk tegar.

.

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

Dimana aku?

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku pada sekeliling. Putih?! Tempat ini didominasi oleh warna putih, keseluruhan hanya warna putih. Aku tidak tahu dimana ini? Kenapa aku berada disini?

Aku terus berjalan berharap aku menemukan jalan keluar dari sini. Sungmin, Minhyun aku merindukan kalian. Sebenarnya tempat apa ini. Tiba2 aku melihat sebuah cahaya, aku pun langsung mendekati cahaya itu. Dari kejauhan cahaya itu sangat kecil, tapi cahaya itu makin besar ketika aku berhasil mendekat sedikit. Cahayanya sangat menyilaukan mata. Aku meletakan tangan kiriku di depan kedua mataku.

"Cho Kyuhyun"

Sebuah suara memanggilku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kiri dan kekanan. Siapa? Siapa yang memanggilku.

"Aku ada dihadapanmu" katanya lagi.

Dihadapanku? Tidak ada siapa pun yang ada dihadapanku. Hanya ada sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang. Apakah mungkin cahaya ini yang memanggilku? Mungkinkah?

"Ya! Aku yang memanggilmu"

Aku kaget ketika suara itu terdengar lagi. Aku kaget kenapa cahaya ini mengetahui apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Nuguya?" tanyaku.

"Waktumu sudah habis"

"Ne?" tanyaku tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Lalu apa katanya lagi? Waktuku sudah habis? Waktu apa?

"Waktumu sudah habis di dunia fana ini, sekarang waktumu untuk menghadap sang pencipta"

"Apa? A-apkah aku sudah meninggal?" tanyaku hati-hati. Benarkah? Aku merasakan air mataku sudah membasahi pipiku. Pikiranku langsung mengingatkanku pada orang2 yang aku cintai. Terlebih dua nama yang sangat sangat aku cintai lebih dari apapun. Sungmin-ah, Minhyun-ah apakah aku benar-benar telah meninggal?

"Belum, kau belum meninggal" kata cahaya itu. "Kau belum meninggal, karena kau masih terhubung dengan dunia fana sana" sambungnya lagi.

Aku mendengarkan cahaya itu. Masih terhubung. Berarti masih ada kemungkinan aku bisa kembali.

"Ya! Kau akan kembali kedunia fana, karena perbuatanmu selama hidup selalu bersyukur, kau di beri kesempatan untuk melihat orang2 yang kau kasihi sebelum kau benar2 akan meninggalkan orang yang kau kasihi itu. Kau akan di jemput oleh utusanku untuk meninggalkan dunia fana. Karena suratan takdirmu dan meninggalmu sudah ditentukan sebelum kau terlahir ke dunia ini"

"Terima kasih.. terima kasih" kataku. Aku sudah ikhlas dengan semuanya, aku meyerahkan diriku sepenuhnya pada sang pencipta. Aku bersyukur karena masih diberi kesempatan untuk melihat orang yang ku kasihi sebelum aku meninggalkan mereka. Terima kasih Tuhan.

Seketika itu pun pandangku mulai berkabur. Cahaya itu meredup dan perlahan menghilang bersama dengan samar2 aku melihat wajah 2 orang wanita yang kucintai, istriku dan putriku yang sudah bercucuran air mata, mereka memanggil-manggil namaku.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 hari Kyuhyun belum tersadar dari tidurnya. Selama itu juga Sungmin tinggal disana, menemani Kyuhyun. Hari ini Sungmin sedang mengobrol dengan kedua ibu dan ibu mertuanya. Jangan lupakan Minhyun yang sedang menggunting kuku tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah sedikit memanjang.

Minhyun tersentak ketika ia merasakan tangan ayahnya sedikit bergerak. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah ayahnya. Minhyun membulatkan matanya ketika melihat kelopak mata Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak berusaha untuk membuka mata.

"Umma.. Appa.. Appa.. " teriak Minhyun. Sungmin langsung mendekat kesisi ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa Hyunie, kenapa teriak2" tanya Sungmin.

"Appa.. Appa" Minhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, air mata sudah mengalir. Minhyun menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan gemetar. Sungmin melihat apa yang di tunjuk oleh putrinya itu.

Tidak perlu lama, sedetik kemudian air mata Sungmin membasahi pipinya dengan deras. "Kyu.. hiks Kyu.. ini aku Kyu.. hiks" sama halnya Minhyun, Sungmin tidak bisa berkata apa- apa lagi selain memanggil2 nama suaminya itu.

Ibu Sungmin dan ibu mertuanya keluar ruangan. Ibunya langsung melesat memanggil dokter sedangkan ibu mertuanya menghubungi Appa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus berusaha membuka matanya walaupun matanya sangat berat. Akhirnya ia berhasil. Kyuhyun berhasil membuka matanya dengan sempurna. Ia langsung disuguhi oleh wajah Sungmin dan Minhyun yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu.

Kyuhyun mengandahkan kedua tangannya bermaksud agar Sungmin dan Minhyun memegang tangannya. Sungmin dan Minhyun mengerti dengan maksud Kyuhyun, mereka langsung memegang tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat. Kyuhyun membalas dengan erat pegangan tangan istri dan putrinya itu.

Kyuhyun membuka sedikit mulutnya yang sedang memakai alat bantu pernapasan. Sungmin dan Minhyun saling berpandangan. Kemudian mendekatkan wajah mereka pada Kyuhyun. Air bening itu mengalir dari sudut mata Kyuhyun.

"A-aku mencintai kalian berdua. Demi Tuhan aku sa-sangat mencintai kalian"

Air mata itu mengalir lebih deras, Kyuhyun memandang lekat kedua malaikatnya itu. Kemudian tersenyum bahagia. Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Kyu.. andwae.. kamu tidak boleh meninggalkanku dan Minhyun.. Kyu ireona.." Sungmin sambil mengguncang pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Appa..hiks Appa bangun..." Minhyun membantu Sungmin untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun.

**CEKLEK**

Pintu itu terbuka, kemudian masuklah seorang dokter dengan 2 susternya. Ibu Sungmin dan ibu mertuanya kembali masuk. Sungmin dan Minhyun mengerti dan menyingkir dari tempat mereka, mempersilahkan dokter dan susternya untuk menolong Kyuhyun.

Penditeksi jantung hanya menampilkan sebuah garis lurus berwarna hijau. Sungmin memeluk Minhyun.

"_Kyu bangunlah.. kembalilah padaku dan Minhyun_" batin Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Semua orang yang berkumpul itu, dengan kompak memakai baju serba hitam. Mengantar dan menyaksikan peristirahatan terakhir bagi seluruh manusia yang telah kembali kepada sang pencipta.

Rasa belum rela dan tidak ikhlas masih bergelayut di hati Sungmin dan Minhyun. Mereka masih belum bisa menerima jika Tuhan memanggil Kyuhyun lebih cepat. Air mata itu kembali lolos dari mata Sungmin dan Minhyun.

Melihat peti mati berisi raga Kyuhyun terkubur di dalam liang lahat. Melihat gambar wajah tampan Suami dan ayah putrinya terlihat bahagia di batu nisan itu. Sungguh tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan Sungmin waktu itu.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin termenung sendiri di ruang tengah rumahnya. Ini sudah 4 hari setelah kepergian Kyuhyun. Beruntung ia masih memiliki Minhyun. Jika tidak lebih baik ia memilih menyusul Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan dunia ini.

Sungmin melihat ke dinding yang ada dihadapanya. Disana terpasang agak besar sebuah foto. Foto keluarga kecilnya. Foto Kyuhyun, Minhyun dan dirinya, Sungmin menangis melihat wajah suaminya yang berada di foto itu. Sungmin memegang dadanya. Sakit! Dia belum siap untuk kehilangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~ bogoshippo" Sungmin menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajahnya.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari gadis remaja yang berada di lantai dua yang sedang melihatnya dari atas. Ikut menagis bersamanya. Gadis itu menahan isakannya.

"Appa.. Hyunie rindu Appa"

.

.

.

Sungmin membuka pintu rumah ketika ia mendengar suara bel. Tampak seorang kurir yang ia temui. Sungmin tersenyum ramah pada kurir itu.

"Apa benar ini kediaman Nyonya Cho Sungmin" tanya kurir itu.

"Ne, saya sendiri" kata Sungmin.

Kurir itu tersenyum ramah kemudian ia memberikan sebuah buket bunga mawar merah. "Buket bunga ini kiriman dari Tuan Cho Kyuhyun untuk Ny Cho Sungmin" kata Kurir itu sambil menyerahkan buket bunga itu.

Sungmin kaget dengan ucapan kurir tersebut. Kiriman dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kan sudah-. Ah! Bahkan Sungmin tidak ingin mengatakannya.

"Saya permisi nyonya" pamit kurir itu.

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya diruang tengah. Kyuhyun mengirimnya bunga? Kenapa bisa?

"_Selamat Hari Valentine_"

Sungmin seakan ingat kenangannya dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya melihat lebih dekat pada kertas yang menggantung di dinding.

"Tanggal 14 februari" gumam Sungmin.

Ia baru ingat hari apa sekarang. Hari kasih sayang, setiap hari itu Kyuhyun selalu memberinya bunga. Tapi sekarang Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada. Lantas bunga dari siapa ini.

Sungmin mengambil telpon rumahnya dan menghubung toko bunga yang telah mengirim buket bunga ini. Mungkin ada kesalahan pikirnya.

"_Yeoboseo dengan toko bunga miracle_"

"Ah ne, bisa saya berbicara dengan pemilik toko ini?"

"_Ne, saya sendiri_"

"Oh begini, saya Cho Sungmin. Baru saja saya mendapat kiriman buket bunga dari toko anda mungkin ada kesalahan dalam pengiriman, karena saya tidak merasa memesan buket bunga"

"_Benarkah? Boleh saya tahu nama pengirim buket itu Nyonya?_"

"Nama pengirimnya adalah.." Sungmin mengela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Cho Kyuhyun, nama pengirimnya Cho Kyuhyun"

"_Baiklah nyonya. Tunggu sebentar saya akan mengecek terlebih dahulu_"

"Ne"

Sambil menunggu, Sungmin kembali duduk di ruang tengah. Tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara dari telpon, Sungmin mendekatkan telpon itu ke telinganya.

"_Maaf Nyonya lama menunggu. Disini tidak ada kesalahan apapun. Disini tertulis dengan jelas bahwa Tuan Cho Kyuhyun telah memesan buket bunga itu untuk dikirim kepada Nyonya Cho Sungmin_"

"Benarkah itu? Ta-tapi mana mungkin seperti itu? Suami saya Cho Kyuhyun sudah meninggal 4 hari yang lalu" kata Sungmin dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar.

Hening sebentar. Sungmin dan pemilik toko bunga itu sama-sama diam.

"_Saya turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Tuan Cho Kyuhyun, dia adalah orang yang baik. Walau saya tidak mengenal dengan dekat suami anda. Tapi saya tahu orang seperti apa beliau. Beliau sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap di toko ini_"

"Ne, terima kasih" jawab Sungmin.

"_Nyonya, Sebelum suami anda meninggal. Ia telah membayar bunga untuk seumur hidup dan memastikan pada kami bahwa anda akan mendapatkan bunga setiap hari Kasih sayang_" jelas pemilik toko itu.

Mendengar penuturan pemilik toko itu, Sungmin terhenyak. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan yang bergetar kemudian menutup telpon, sebelumnya ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemilik toko tersebut.

Benarkah? Kyuhyun melakukan itu?

Sungmin mendekat buket bunga mawar itu. Ia melihat ada sepucuk surat disana. Sungmin mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

**_~ My Love For You is eternal ~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_From your lovely Husband_**

**__ Cho Kyuhyun __**

Sungmin menangis dengan keras setelah membaca surat itu. Ia melihat foto wajah bahagia Kyuhyun dihadapannya. Menatap dengan lekat sosok itu.

"aku selalu mencintaimu Kyu~"

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holla... *lambai-lambai..**

**Gimana chingudel FF ini? Ini FF pertama yang murni dari hasil pengolahan otakku *pede emang ada yang nanya gitu*plak.. ^^**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. aku sampe ikut nangis baca kisah Sue sama John. FF ini diadaptasi dari kisah mereka.**

**Untuk FF Crazy Remake nya. Aku ga bisa bikin sequel atau epilog buat FF itu. Maaf banget, soalnya takut ga sesuai sama jalan cerita sebelumnya. Maklum masih baru kekek..**

**Makasih buat yang udah bersedia baca FF ini, akhir kata Review please ^^ SARANGHAE J Annyeong...**


End file.
